Verity In December
by Bukunoi
Summary: Two young trainers, Dawn and Lucas, are about to make their way into the Pokemon World! But with romance in the air and new challenges to face, who knows if they can become the trainers they have always dreamed of being?


The Sinnoh region, a vast land with everything from quaint villages to a bustling metropolis. One of those villages is Twinleaf Town, the typical starting point for all up and coming trainers in the region. Although it has given birth to many strong champions and is the next town from the infamous Lake Verity, it has still managed to retain its quiet and peaceful atmosphere. However, today the village has the atmosphere of excitement and change as it is about to set free two trainers, destined for greatness. One, a strong young man by the name of Lucas. The other, a beautiful young girl named Dawn. On this cold December morning, these two's lives will change forever.

Lucas awoke sharply at 7:00, he sat up slowly before recalling as to why he had woken up so early.

"Hmm..." Lucas started to think. "What was today?". He thought for sometime before finally arriving at a conclusion.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted "Today's the day I go to get my first Pokemon!"

He swiftly leapt out of his bed and stretched. He then threw his arm and pointed out of the window. "Today will go down in history as I, Lucas, set off to become the very best!" He was full of enthusiasm after hearing stories from his mother, the day prior, about the countless Pokemon masters who once lived in Twinleaf Town. He proceeded to strip out of his pyjamas and put on his blue jacket, black trousers and red cap. Lucas then ran down the stairs and straight to the door.

"Alright mum, I'm going to get my new Pokemon, see you in a few years" Lucas was about to run out of the door as he was stopped by an angry looking mother.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah" Lucas ran up to his mother and hugged her. "I'm gonna win lots of badges and show the whole world how powerful I am!"

His mother nodded her head "Be careful" She whispered into the young boy's ear. She released Lucas from the hug.

"I guess I will be going," He said quietly.

His mother nodded her head "Make sure to come and visit" She replied before seeing him off as he ran down the road towards the north of Twinleaf Town.

Lucas ran and ran with excitement fuelling his legs. As he was about to leave Twinleaf town, he stopped at a small, Japanese style house. The letterbox read _'Hikari'._

"I hope she hasn't forgot," Lucas thought to himself. He waited outside the Hikari house before hearing someone shout 'Goodbye' and seeing the door open. The girl who walked out was short with black hair and wore a pink jacket, pink boots and white hat.

"I would like to get there before all the Pokemon are gone, Dawn" Lucas spoke with a scent of frustration in his voice.

Dawn looked directly at Lucas "Yeah yeah shut your trap," They were both quiet for a second before breaking out into laughter. Dawn and Lucas had known each other for many years, they were both born and raised in Twinleaf town, which is usually the case with most long time friends in Twinleaf Town.

Lucas and Dawn walked past the Twinleaf Town sign. Dawn stopped at the sign as Lucas walked on before realising Dawn had stopped.

"What's up Dawn?" He asked.

Dawn continued to look at the snow covered sign, "Its just, I've never really left Twinleaf Town much," Lucas walked back up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, we're going together remember?" He reassured Dawn.

Dawn realised Lucas was holding her hand and swiftly moved it away, blushing. "G-Geez I know that already!" She walked past the sign "I don't need you to remind me!" Lucas shrugged his shoulders and ran up to Dawn, trying to keep up with her pace. As they were walking, Lucas noticed a a large lake.

"Hey look, It's Verity Lakefront," He told Dawn as she turned around.

The lake suddenly started to glow.

"W-What's going on?" Lucas asked Dawn.

"I don't know," She replied. Suddenly, a beam of light erupted from the lake and into the sky. The sky then started a glow an eerie red colour.

 **Hey guys, its Bukunoi. So that's the end of chapter 1, wow, its been so long since I last did a Fanfiction. Probably over a year. But I was in the mood and decided to do a short, winter themed story. I would imagine this one won't go on for very long but I will still strive to make it the best I can. As for my last story (Friends, Lovers and Adventure!) I probably won't continue that, due to the fact I had no idea where to take it. If I do continue it, it will most likely be in a new story that takes the series in a completely different direction. If I tried to carry on with it, it would just be poor and bad to read. I'm also interested in doing a Persona 3 fanfiction. I will try and get chapter 2 out before Christmas Day so until then, Happy Reading :3**


End file.
